Resolution
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: Happy New Year! Everyone makes a resolution right? Well maybe not everyone that is. What will Kyou tell Tohru when she asks what his resolution is? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket...Sadly...

(Alright here is a short little one shot for Kyou and Tohru...Happy New Years everyone. Enjoy the fluffyness kinda...)

**Resolution**

Tohru sighed as she washed the dishes. It had been a quiet dinner, since both Shigure and Yuki had went to the main house for New Years. It had left both her and Kyou alone for the evening.

She smiled at the thought of what Shigure had said before he left, even though she didnt quite understand it.

----------

"_ You know, it might be a nice change if you go to the main house for New Years Yuki." Shigure sipped his tea." I'm sure everyone would be happy if you did." Yuki set down his miso soup and looked at Shigure._

_" Yes. I think I will go to the main house for New Years." Yuki said without as much as a secound thought." But I'm only going to stay for tonight and nothing else."_

_" Alright. If that is all you want." Shigure turned his attention to Tohru and Kyou." What about you Kyou? Are you going to go as well?"_

_Kyou glared at Shigure and inhaled a deep breathe." Hell. No." He said standing up and walking towards the stairs._

_" Well maybe the stupid cat might not do anything to harm Miss Honda." Yuki said eating the rest of his miso soup._

_Then it hit Tohru and Shigure at once. She, Tohru, would be here. Alone, with Kyou. _

_" Well," Shigure said putting on his coat and picking up his bag." We better go Yuki, dont want to be late do we?"_

_Yuki sighed and followed Shigure to the door._

_" Maybe Kyou wont do anything to turn our precious flower into a weed." About that time Kyou chopped him on his head._

_" Shut up will ya?" He asked taking the milk carton up the stairs._

_---------_

Tohru laughed at how everyone worried about what Kyou would do. She knew Kyou would never do anything to harm her. He wasnt like that, if only Yuki and Shigure knew.

She looked up the stairs. Kyou had went up to the roof a few minutes after dinner was over. Sighing she finished the dishes and put them up.

_Wonder what Kyou's thinking._ She wondered to herself. Then it hit her, earlier that day she had made some New Year cookies. Maybe she would take some up there and ask him what was wrong. Since in fact he wasnt acting like him usual self after Yuki and Shigure left. She picked the cookies up and headed up stairs towards where she could get up on the roof.

---------

Kyou laid on his back and looked up at the stars. Only a few more hours until the New Year started. And he hadnt even made his resolution yet. He was going to blame it on that stupid rat, but he couldnt bring himself to it.

" Dammit!" He yelled into the air. It was his own fault that he hadnt decided what he wanted to achieve this coming year. He closed his eyes and put his arms under his head.

" Kyou." Tohru called from the ladder." Kyou are you up here?"

He growled in his mind. He could just stay quiet and she would leave. He sighed and opened his eyes.

" I'm up here." He said looking over towards the ladder seeing her set a box on the roof before pulling herself up over the side of the roof. She smiled as she walked over to him setting the box of cookies in his hands before setting down next to him.

They both stared at the stars and ate cookies. Every once in a while their hands would brush over each other, and both of them would hesitate to remove their hands.

" Hey Kyou." Tohru said looking over at him. He glanced her way and sat up. She continued once she was sure he was listening." What is your New Years resolution?"

He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to make one." Its a secret."

" Really?" She asked him, her eyes shining in the darkness.

" Yeah. Whats yours?" He asked and immediatly wished he didnt. Tohru looked down at her hands and sighed.

_Should I tell him?_ She asked herself. If she didnt he might take it the wrong way. If she did, he might not feel the same way. Sighing again she looked at him

" My resolution is to," She paused thinking of how to put it into words." I want to achieve two things."

" Yeah." He said looking over at her.

" First I want to break the curse, and second I want to know how he feels." She sighed, she had said what it was without really saying what it was. Kyou was confused, he knew why she wanted to break the curse, partly. But it was the how he feels part. Who was he?

" Oh." Was all he could think to say." Hey if I tell you what I want to achieve, promise you wont get mad?" He asked.

Tohru smiled one of her 'I'm not going to tell a soul.' smiled and nodded her head." I promise."

" Alright. Well lets say if there was a beautiful girl sitting next to me, and I liked her, what would I say to her?" His gaze wondered over to her face. He smiled, he liked how the moon light held her face in its glow.

" W-well you could say that, umm, she was a-a beautiful girl an-and that she." Tohru stopped." Actually I dont know what you would say to her."

" Would it be alright if I could pratice on you?" He asked quietly. Her face turned a bright scarlet color as she shook her head no.

" I-I dont mind Kyou." She said just a quietly as he had asked. She didnt know why she was acting this way even though it was just practice.

" Alright." He paused thinking of what to say." Your beautiful Tohru you know that right?"

She waited. Even though this was still practice, it seemed so real." I-I never really thought that I was b-beautiful. Not less then normal."

" Your more then normal. Your the most amazing girl I have ever known. Your beautiful, kind, nice and everything any guy would want." Kyou paused looking at her one more time.

" I'm not beautiful Kyou." She said in a very quiet voice he almost didnt hear.

" Tohru if I could prove it to you would you believe me?" He asked. Even though he said it was practice, it was the only way he could think to say he was in love with her.

" I would believe you. But h-how could you prove it?" At this point, Tohru was convinced, who ever this girl was, she was lucky that Kyou loved her so much.

" By doing this." He laid his hand on hers and leaned down to lay a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and smiled." Your beautiful Tohru."

Tohru smiled and scooted closer to him. Laying her head on his shoulder she said," Yeah. I think your right." She paused and remembered that this was only practice. Her spirits were crushed as she pulled away from him." How was that?"

Kyou was taken off gaurd when she said this. He groaned, it was going so well and then she had to ask him that. Then an idea struck him. He would just say it and hopefully she would feel the same way. Apperently Tohru had the same idea.

They both sighed and closed their eyes and said it at the same time. It coming out something like this." I love you Kyoru."

Tohru looked at him and smiled." I love you too." Kyou nodded and gave her another kiss.

" That completes my resolution." He said laughing a little. Tohru smiled and nodded.

" Same here. One down," She squeezed his hand." One to go." With Kyou by her side, she knew that breaking the curse at this point, seemed only possible.

(Tada...Happy New Year...Hoped you liked it. Comment Please! Thank you!)


End file.
